Nurse Joy(XY021)
Ash and his friends sit on a bench at a Pokémon Center, watching the Top Ten most popular Pokévisions, promotional videos of Pokémon that Pokémon Trainers can create themselves. The number one video features a girl named Aria, who along with her Fennekin are immensely popular, consistently ranking among the top ten spots, and leave Ash's group impressed. When Clemont mentions that equipment for making videos is lent out nearby, Serena decides to make her Pokévision debut. Inside the Pokémon Center, Serena and Bonnie are eager to make videos, but Ash declines, wanting to train for his upcoming battle against Grant. The others agree to do it without him, and are given the equipment. They will film the video themselves, then return the data to have the cutting and audio editing done for them. The group borrows costumes and heads out to film. Bonnie begins her production, which stars Clemont, Chespin, and Bunnelby, but after various attempts, it is clear that Clemont is neither comfortable nor skilled at acting. The footage is recorded nonetheless, after Bonnie provides a voice over. When Serena begins filming her video, Clemont assists by bringing out a machine, an automated and walking tripod robot: with a camera. However, as Serena begins the shot, Clemont loses control of the machine and it begins to chase after Serena and Fennekin. Up on a hill, Ash is training his Pokémon to be able to counter Grant's Onix's Rock Tomb. He notices the group down below, and commands Pikachu to use Electro Ball on the robot, but also accidentally hits Serena and Fennekin, making them unhappy and causing Ash to be hit by Fennekin's Ember. Serena takes the opportunity to change into a Fennekin cosplay costume, bringing excitement from Clemont and Bonnie and leaving Ash staring. The group convinces him to help with the filming, and he agrees. The group films Serena's video, using shots of her baking and in the city, and along the way, also notice Fennekin's close attention to its own cleanliness. Team Rocket watches over the final shot and hatches a plan to get the Pokémon. Back at the center, Serena and the group are notified of an unpleasant surprise: the editing machine is broken. Luckily, a group of "producers" and their editing studio have appeared right outside. The children agree to book them, but when they hand over their film, the producers insist on filming the amateur movie from scratch, and take the group's Pokémon. Feeling uneasy, Trainers follow the producers and realize the studio is merely an empty lot, and that Team Rocket, who were disguised as the producers, has taken their Pokémon. Ash sends out Fletchling to follow Team Rocket's balloon as they fly away. Inside a cave, the taken Pokémon, Dedenne, Pikachu, and Fennekin, are trapped in a glass cage, while Team Rocket celebrates and begin to film a movie at Jessie's request. They are spotted by Fletchling, who alerts Ash. Inside the glass cage, the Pokémon friends manage to break the glass together and run outside, where they escape across a muddy puddle. However Fennekin, not wanting to get her paws dirty, refuses to cross. Ash and the group run to the scene, but Serena notices Fennekin still unmoving, not wanting to get dirty just like her Trainer. As Serena runs to Fennekin, James orders Inkay to use Psybeam on Serena, sending her to the muddy ground, but Fennekin is too scared of the dirt to help her. Serena remembers how Fennekin always has helped her when she was in trouble before. As Jessie's Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, Ash uses Pikachu to counter with Thunderbolt. Seeing how Serena doesn't care about the mud and remembering their friendship, Fennekin conquers her fears and runs to Serena. After Ash stops Inkay's attack with Pikachu's Electro Ball, Fennekin takes it upon herself to protect Serena against Pumpkaboo's Frustration and uses Flamethrower, and after Ash and Pikachu finish it up with Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off by defeating both Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Back at the Pokémon Center, Serena and her companions watch her finished Pokévision. Afterwards, Serena asks Ash what he thought of it, and both he and the group agrees that the video was an overall success. Bonnie's video, however, which consists of Clemont recruiting girls to be his friend, ends in disaster. At the end of the day, Serena and Fennekin's bond has strengthened for the journey to come. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Kalos Region Category:Medical Core Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Siblings